The Elite
by duckiesrule
Summary: They're beautiful and rich. Young and entitled. Behind their fake smiles and pretty faces lies another world of seduction, deceit and betrayal. Friendships have never been sweeter in tangled web of lies. Its senior year, let the hair extensions fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Elite: **the most powerful, rich, gifted, or educated members of a group or community.

Oxford's Dictionary describes the Elite as so but they left out the fact that they could also be vicious, seductive, self destructive, and beautiful.

It's senior year and they're out for blood on each other.

**The Girls**

**The Alpha: **She's the top dog and self described bitch, she's been reigning since her seventh grade year and to be at top as a senior is icing on the cake or so to say, she doesn't eat such sweets. Her social network is bigger then the friends you have on facebook. But even the queen has a few dirty secrets on how she's managed to stay on top. If seduction and bribery aren't scandalous enough what else could it be? Only a select few know, and this chick might just realize that her senior isn't as great as she might have thought, when the ones closest to her could bring her demise.

"Please you think I care you call me a bitch?" Her blood was boiling and she didn't bother to pay attention to the response.

"I'm Massie Block I'm everything you want to be."

**The Beta: **She's second in command in a kingdom run by a dictator. Once the proudest and most vicious of all girls this reformed bad girl wants out, but does she really? Could the reason of her sudden change in heart be that she once again wants the crown? Good always triumphs over evil. Plausible but good luck hunny, with your dirty little secrets spilling out left and right there's no chance you'll get a second shot.

"But I fucking love you." Tears were beginning to spill and his words shattered her heart.

"Dammit Alicia did you think I wouldn't find out someday about you-"

**The Forgotten one: **She never thought her life could turn out how it did. She'd always thought she'd be happy being one of the forgotten in her beautiful circle of friends. But this year there is NEED to be noticed and heard. One way or the other her school will know her name and who she is. She doesn't care about how they will know her as or the reputation that will soon follow. She wants a golden opportunity into being remembered. With scandal comes recognition. And it might just land her in bigger trouble than she thought possible.

"This really isn't a good idea," she looked at the girl sharply.

"You're right its not good its great and by the end of tonight everyone will know just who is Dylan Marvil."

**The Perfect One: **She'd always been on top of everything as far as she remembered. She was a star jock, ranked one in her class, and had an early admission to Yale. But after all the pressure the perfectionist has a need to break free from it all. It's her final year, studies don't count as much and soccer season hasn't even begun yet. A tryst and a party here and there couldn't hurt her, right?

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about," the girls looked at the other nervously.

"Kristen you've lost everything!"

**The Innocent one: **Bright blue eyes and platinum blonde this girl is epitome of innocence. She's come back to Westchester for her senior year after being gone since summer before freshman year. And she's clueless as to the storm that is brewing beneath the surface of the superficial smiles her friends make. Digging dirt on her won't be easy, she's so clean the lack of scandal will make her alpha. But even she has something to hide, right? Can the uncorrupted be corrupted?

"This is wrong," her breath was coming out in white puffs in the cold winter's air.

"I know you can feel the electricity running through the both of us, you can't deny how you feel, Claire."

**The Rebel: **She's always been the true wallflower at this school. Sure she's outspoken and most of the student body likes her much to the chagrin of the alpha. She's always taken pride in being different but even with her uniqueness it doesn't change the fact that she's a Westchester girl. And she takes more pride in knowing many of the secrets the Elite hide. Alicia might be called The Gossip but she was the true Gossip Queen. Who knows maybe one day she'll use her knowledge to her advantage.

"How do you like the tapes?" She grinned cheekily as she looked at the girl as she replayed the tape over and over.

"They're perfect, and true to our deal here," she handed over the envelope. "Great doing business with you, Layne."

**The Boys**

**The Dominant: **With warm brown eyes and charming smile that can melt any girl's heart this guy is full of it. He might not care much about a girl's heart but he does have a passion for the game. But this puppy might have just been trained by one of the girl's. Too bad you can never really teach an old dog new tricks it's going to take more than looks to make him settle. When she shows up he knows things are about to change but he doesn't expect a sea of betrayal to follow it.

"Man how could you do that?" His friend grinned,

"it wasn't hard Derrick, you can't settle for anyone, and once I hand this to a certain girl well let's say I'll be the one to comfort her."

**The Subordinate: **He's always been the best friend the guy next door. The nice one the safe option. He doesn't mind, really. But when his best friend has eyes for his girl he might just bite back. He knows its not typical behavior for a guy but they are part of Westchester's Elite and he's determined to make her his once more. They say all is fair in love and war.

"I still love you," his eyes were soft as they looked into her teary ones.

"That's the thing, I don't love you, I'm sorry, Cam."

**The foreign hottie: **Olive skin brown wispy hair and brown eyes he's the definition of foreign. He's every girl's dream and more, too bad he's already taken. He's not the typical hot and rich boyfriend, no this guy actually cares about his girl. How long could his seemingly perfect relationship last when all the rumors begin to spread? And his own hidden monsters begin to see the light of day, as it all falls apart he begins to find his cure. Too bad everyone's called "dibs", this pretty boy is ready to get down and dirty and fight for love.

"Fuck, that was only when her and I... we were taking a break and I was hammered I swear, you've got to believe that I'd..." she grasped his arm.

"Hey it's okay, we've never been close but I believe you Josh."

**The Pest: **Sure he's not a senior or an upperclassmen but the ladies sure do love him. He's not looking for trouble at this new school but it always seems to find him. He's caught in the middle between all sides of an all out war and he's not afraid to backstab his friends to get what he wants. He knows he's acting like a chick but to survive a few more years you do what you have to. But when his decisions end up hurting the one closest to him this rookie will have to decide between his best friend or his reputation.

"I had no idea that she'd use it against you!" His eyes bore into hers pleading for her to believe him.

"Hah, I can't believe I thought you weren't like them, you've changed too, Todd."

_They're **The Elite. **_

So?

What do you think?

The first chapter will be out soon.

But before that happens I would love it if you guys **reviewed.**

Tell me your opinions. I'd love them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**7:45 AM**

She bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror, her hands were running up and down on her flat stomach. Her right hand grabbed onto the pouch sure it was small and unnoticeable but to her it was screaming, "You're fat, you're fat, you're fat." She almost laughed at herself, back in eighth grade Dylan had been the one worried and she'd secretly mock her weight issues. But as she stared at herself in her mirror she knew what Dylan had felt like the self loathing. She briefly wondered what her friends would say if they ever found out _she _was insecure. She'd like to think they wouldn't laugh, but she knew better. They'd get off on knowing she wasn't perfect. Her lip turned into a smirk, bitches.

Her iPhone 4 lay on her bed forgotten until it beeped signifying a new message. She turned away from her image and grabbed her cellphone.

_Hey, what time should I come get you?_

She tossed her phone side to side contemplating her answer,

_Don't I'll drive myself to school this morning, I'll meet you guys there, text me when you get there._

Seconds later her phone beeped again,

_Fine I'll talk to you later then. _

She sighed and fell back onto her bed, she looked at her cellphone again and almost smiled when she looked at the background. It was a picture of the PC summer before freshman year, when there were five of them and they were happy, well as happy as they were allowed to be. She tossed her cellphone aside and got up. She needed to lose some calories and get dressed.

**Lyons' Estate **

**Claire's Room**

**7:45 AM**

Claire Lyons walked back and forth in her walk in closet. The many drawers and hanging clothes silently laughing at her indecision. It was her first day back at one of the most elite school's in the country, she'd be lying if she told anyone she was wasn't nervous. Her long french manicured nails rested lightly on her soft cheek softly reminding her she wasn't that little girl anymore. A surge of confidence filled her body, she could do this. Her eyes quickly scanned the many dresses on her hangers, her face turned into a bright smile when she spotted her Ella Moss dress, perfect.

It was relatively a simple dress, but it suited Claire Lyons. The skirt of the dress was mini and hit her mid thigh perfectly, not slutty but perfectly sexy sophisticated, the shirt of the dress was blousey and had black and white tribal stripes, the neckline was boatneck, and the sleeves where short and Dolman styled with draw stings. Her shoes were relatively easy to find she chose a pair of solid black short boots. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, it needed to be tied in a side ponytail she decided. Her makeup was done perfectly, eyelashes curled with mascara, and black eyeliner carefully lining her eyes, she didn't bother with foundation or power, but she did focus on simple nude gloss. As she looked at her finished result she could only feeling older and wiser.

She sighed to herself, how times had changed. A small part of her missed the old her, the one who would always wear converse of Keds. It wasn't like she didn't wear them at all anymore, she just didn't wear them as often. A soft knock interuppted her inner musings.

"Come in," she called softly.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ready, cause I am and I really don't want to be late," his sheepish smile made her smile. She walked over to her brother and ruffled his hair.

"I'm nervous too, Todd, don't worry. Go ahead downstairs and turn on my car, the keys are on the kitchen counter I'll be down in a minute."

"Yeah, well at least you don't look nervous," she laughed. "You don't either, something tells me you'll be giving the upperclassmen a run for their money."

"Whatever," he muttered as he left her room. Claire shook her head as she picked up her binder from her dresser and grabbed her black styled messenger bag from the floor and left her room. Her heels clicking softly as she got into her car.

"You ready?" He asked her cheekily, his black aviators hiding his eyes.

"Of course, I'm a Lyons, and what do Lyons do?" He laughed to himself and finished her sentence, "we roar."

**BriarDay Academy**

**Student Parking Lot**

**8:15 AM**

Massie Block glanced at her cellphone impatiently. Where was Alicia? She groaned in frustration she'd let Isaac go after he'd dropped her, Dylan, and Kristen off. But was now regretting her hasty decision partly because she looked stupid standing in the middle of the parking lot when she could be strutting her way to the top.

"Whatever let's get inside, Cam is probably already waiting for me." She snapped her fingers, rolled her shoulders back, and let a smirk grace her features. The girls and herself didn't need a beat to walk to anymore they'd perfected their steps. Her smirk grew as she heard the clicking of heels on the cold concrete, she'd knew she'd chosen an award winning outfit a Chanel Bi-color minidress with velvet lambskin camillas, the top was a soft white blouse that opened to show cleavage, but to cover some of her exposure she layered with a thin bib shaped necklace that came down to cover her, the design was a soft gold and the it was in the shape of wheat, on her feet she wore black pumps, and her hair was in loose wavy curls. All in all she looked gorgeous.

She could feel the stares of the entire student population, the awestruck faces of the freshmen and the jealous stares of the upperclassmen made her ego grow, focused her attention on getting to the door and looking straight ahead. Her attention was averted however when she noticed a brand new Silver 911 Turbo parked near the school's entrance. It wasn't abnormal to see cars like these at BriarDay but she was sure she'd never seen this one, and Alicia hadn't mentioned any new students. Massie didn't have time to further ponder any of her thoughts, she needed to get inside.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as everyone tried to talk to her, she didn't much care to answer their petty little, "how was your summer" and "where did you get that outfit?" Those lines were for the truly pathetic. She arched an eyebrow when the hall went silent, and no longer did they stare at her. For a few heart stopping seconds she relieved the Nina incident and the Kuh-Laire being famous, the drop of her gut and her sinking heart. This wasn't possible, there had to be another reason why...She looked forward, Cam's attention eyes were staring in her direction but not at her, past her. His face held the expression as if he'd seen a ghost.

It pained her, it was her number one rule to never look back and to not stop walking until you've reached your destination. And that was what she did, head held high she led her girls, they walked to the side near Cam. She slipped her hand into his but he didn't reprocriate, she finally looked up. Her face paled, and a lonely flame lit in her heart.

**BriarDay Academy**

**Main Hall Lockers**

**8:18 AM**

I smiled softly as I closed my locker, my eyes lingering for a few moments on the picture of Massie and I. Her eyes held a soft spark of happiness that most didn't see that often, he'd considered himself lucky to have seen it that day. He cared for her, he really did, he figured he'd have to care to put with his soccer team's constant teasing. He shook his head, and leaned against his locker waiting for her. His eyes locked on the double doors, any second now she'd waltz in, taking the spotlight, it's what she did best.

He stumbled forward when Derrick's hand smacked his shoulder, "you're so whipped, man."

He laughed and playfully jabbed back at Derrick with his elbow, "nah, you're just jealous you had your chance and you lost it."

Derrick rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed, "yeah, you're totally right, Cam, every night I stay up crying because I lost her all those years ago, please she hasn't really changed, if anything her ego's the size of a hot air balloon."

"Once again my dear friend, you're jealous."

"Yeah, and pigs fly, give me a break," Cam didn't have time to reply, Massie had made her grand entrance. He ignored Derrick's, "over dramatic much?" comment and looked at her. Her curls were bouncy and her movements confident and strong, he couldn't help but admire her to some degree.

He wanted to wave when the hair's on the back of his neck stood, and goosebumps traveled up and down his arms. He heard Derrick give a low whistle, but he could only look at her. His heart stuttered as he examined her. Her face held a smile that lit up the hallway, she wasn't strutting she was just walking. Her hand was resting lightly on her companion's arm, her eyes dancing at something he'd said. Her eyes, he looked straight at her, their eyes locking. He felt himself gulping, half aware Massie was at his side.

His brain could only process one word, "Claire." He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud, loud enough not only get her attention, but have Massie and her friends visibly stiffen.

He sensed Derrick at his side, "I thought she was cute before but now, mama mia." He wanted to punch Derrick at that moment, but held himself back, what would Massie say?

"Who's that beside her?" He made a motion for Derrick to shut up, but Derrick in his infinite wisdom figured out who the stranger was.

"Is that Todd Lyons?" Idiot, Cam thought silently, as Derrick's comment brought the both of them closer, and he tried to calm down his quickly accelerating beating heart. He felt Massie grip his hand tighter in hers, he looked at her, she was tense. She was sizing up her old best friend, what competition she would make. As she came closer there was no looking down at her shoes, no nervous lit biting, no break of eye contact. Her head was held high and her smile still in place, her smile was genuine, she was happy to see them, his lips curled into a smile.

"Hey guys."

**End Chapter 1**

**So guys, I would appreciate if you reviewed, I really would. **

**I know it took awhile for the update, but I've been busy with school. **

**Hope you liked it and review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gregory's Apartment**

**Kristen's Room**

**11:56 PM**

Kristen Gregory closed her calculus book, pencil still in hand, and tired eyes looked blankly at her desk. She knew she looked like hell, probably worse, running eyeliner decorated her face giving her racoon eyes but hiding the bags. Her make up was almost completely rubbed off, and her perfectly flat ironed hair was frizzed over. She bit her lip as she continued to stare at the blue wall of her bedroom, the afternoon's events kept on running through her mind. It shouldn't have bothered her, the small comment that seemingly meant nothing but...

"_Don't bother to waste that invitation, she never has fun." _

Her fists's clenched at her sides, who the hell did Massie think she was?

Not everyone could have a free ride to any university of their choosing just because their 'daddy' could pay for it. Since when had she become so bitter?

School had always been her main goal, the one thing she always concentrated on, she'd never cared what anyone thought about it, she was a proud nerd. But when had that changed, when did the change occur, when did school go from being a goal to being a chore?

Kristen sighed and walked toward her bed, she looked around her room, the small room seemed smaller, as if suffocating her, telling her there was no way out, she'd be trapped forever. She looked at the clock on her nightstand eleven fifty eight two minutes till midnight. As if on autopilot she grabbed her cellphone and quickly texted the one girl she knew would be there.

_Come get me, I want to go_

She stared at the phone impatiently, willing it to receive another message.

_What?_

Kristen sighed in relief, good, she wasn't at the party yet.

_I need a ride to the party_

Her reply couldn't come soon enough,

_Alright, I'll be there in five minutes_

Kristen could feel the curiosity in the text message, the why she was going, she'd never gone to a party before.

She ran a hand through her sloppy hair, how did one dress for these kinds of things? She looked through her closet and picked out her skinny jeans, a loose boatneck shirt, and the black pumps Massie had let her borrow, two years ago. She looked at her hair, it was too far gone to have a miracle done to it, she put it up in a high pony tail, her eyes did look like hell but it was easily fixed with wiping off the smeared eyeliner and reapplying a thin line. She didn't look gorgeous but she did look presentable. Her cellphone vibrated on her bed,

_I'm here, do you want me to come up?_

Kristen didn't waste time in replying,

_No I'll be right down, give me two minutes_

Kristen quietly opened her room's door, the apartment was dark, and she could hear no sounds coming from her parents room. It was a good time to be leaving. She quickly walked to the door, her heels moved soundlessly, she opened the door and inwardly cringed as it made a sound echoing through the apartment. She stood still in the darkness waiting for her parents room to open, when nothing happened she slipped out. The hallway gave her a rush of adrenaline she'd made it. She giggled as she rode the elevator down, the night manager at the building didn't look at her as she left. A black GT Mustang was parked at the front of the building. She allowed herself one last thought before she got into the car, it was Saturday night and for once she was ready to enjoy her life.

**Manhattan abandoned building 309**

**Mini-Bar**

**12:15 AM**

Green eyes scanned the room in disgust. This truly wasn't her ideal place to party and let loose for the night, but it was the hottest party of the year, no matter the location. She wrapped her red hair around her finger absent mindedly, her eyes honing on the amber eyed girl dancing the night away. Massie's head was thrown back as she wrapped her legs around Cam, a small smile was gracing her face. Dylan's lips curled in disgust, her eyes rolled on their own will as everyone stared at Massie transfixed, as if her enjoyment made the party. Amber eyes locked with her green, Massie's eyes were challenging her. She broke contact, she could never outstare the burning amber anyways. She looked down at her empty Sex on the Beach, half tempted to order another one. She looked towards the the far right wall, her eyebrow arching as she looked at Alicia grinding dangerously close to Griffen Hastings, her eyes wandered to Josh Hotz steps behind the grinding pair dancing with Olivia Ryan. Strange indeed, but she'd seen it coming, ever since the Fourth of July. She shook those thoughts away and kept looking on.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the entrance, Kristen was there, bedraggled and tired but she was there. She put down her glass, as she weaved her way towards the blonde, she could feel a stare looking towards her direction her eyes didn't take long to hone on the creeper. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who it was, Derrick. She'd be lying if she didn't say she still had feelings for the warmed eyed blonde but her heart sank as she saw who he was staring at. _She _was there, Dylan plastered a smile on her face, she didn't have any ill feelings for the tiffany eyed blonde, no, but when it came to Derrick... She walked towards the blonde pair, her back straight, and a small smirk on her face, she let her bangs come down to cover her eyes. The blondes looked at her, Kristen relieve to see her familiar face and Claire with her always present warm smile.

"Hey," the both of them yelled to her as she neared them. The roaring music was drowning out any sort of conversation that they wanted to have.

**Manhattan Abandoned building 309**

**Rooftop**

**12:45 AM**

Derrick Harrington quietly sipped the beer bottle he head as he stared out at the New York City. His breaths were coming out in little white puffs, and though he felt the goosebumps he didn't feel the cold. He could hear the loud music coming from downstairs, he could only imagine the many dancing bodies. Truth be told he didn't much care for parties, if he ever told his friends they wouldn't believe him, after all he was Derrick Harrington he should care only about parties. But his reality was different, he cared about one thing and that was soccer. He wasn't into the whole drug scene as many suspected he was, the sex scene as many thought he was, and the hangovers which he'd only experienced once or twice. It was weird how life turned out, once upon a time he could have been that guy, no he had been that guy.

He didn't need to dwell on the past to know he'd changed, course to his friends and image he still was, and in some aspects he knew he was. He couldn't keep a girl to save his life, they were a game to him of that he was sure. But here in the sanctuary of the roof and his inner musings he knew he'd changed. He nearly dropped his beer bottle when he heard the roof top door open.

"Sorry," was the only thing he heard as the sound of heels echoed through out the rooftop, he could smell her perfume, Kat Von D. He held out his beer bottle to her as she stood beside him. She silently took the bottle from him and drank a sip, he held in a smile as she cringed at the taste.

"Not an alcohol person, Claire?"

"Gah no, the bartender downstairs didn't even know what a virgin daiquiri was," he laughed the plain distaste evident in her voice.

"What brings you up here?" He asked her as he gave her a look over her face was flushed a tall tell sign she'd been dancing the night away.

"For the same reason you're up here, to get away from it all, the ever watchful eyes, noise, gossip." He nodded his head to the side, silence creeping on them. Neither minded, the silence wasn't awkward, if anything it was comforting. Claire went over to the roof's edge and sat down, her dress fluttering slightly as the cold night time breeze swept through. He saw her shiver and sat down next to her, his body heat slightly warming her up.

"You know I never thought we'd be acquaintances," her comment made him arch and eyebrow, he looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple, we've always kind of hanged out in the same crowd with I dating Cam, and you Massie and later you dated Dylan, but I can't seem to remember if we ever talked to each other, maybe we've said 'hey' to each other on occasion but nothing like serious."

Derrick nodded his head in understanding, he couldn't remember a conversation either. He spoke after a minute of silence, "we should probably change that then."

"How do you supposed we do that?"

He guffawed at her question as if it were silly, "I now officially announce us as friends, starting Monday we're changing your seat in Anatomy and Literature, we'll sit next to each other and become B-F-F-L, best friends for life, like oh my god!" His high falsetto at BFFL had Claire laughing her body slightly leaning more towards his.

"I highly doubt Mrs. Williams and Mr. Moore would let us do that but it's worth a shot." They let the silence over take them once again, the only lights were from the city and the distance street lights. They could faintly hear the music getting louder until it reached their sanctuary. As I like it by Enrique Iglesias reached their ears they couldn't resist the urge to dance.

"May I have this dance?"

"We're not exactly in a formal ball, and I doubt we'll be ballroom dancing, but you may." She giggled as he led her to the "dance floor," as they got to the middle and had their own party, both couldn't help but think, maybe a party of two wasn't so bad.

**End Chapter**

**Any thoughts?**

**Review Please. **

**And to Answer my question from **_Darkness Is Seductive: _

Todd is 15 almost 16 in this story

**So anyways I hope you enjoyed it. **

**It's off to a great start I think but once again haha review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**11:23 PM **

"I'm sorry but thats the funniest thing since cowboy boots." Massie Block said into the screen as she held her ichat with Alicia.

"Massie, its true, you've got to chill out, jealousy is not a good look on you, anyways I've got to go, hugs and kisses darling."

Before Massie got a chance to reply Alicia had clicked off. Massie turned off her Mac and laid down on her bed, her flat stomach rising and falling with her breathing. She knew what Alicia meant by jealousy, hell she was making it obvious to the entire school, it bothered her that she couldn't control her emotions around Claire. Damn did that name make her head hurt. Why did she just have to smile and capture the hearts of everyone, she hated the way that everyone seemed to just include Claire easily into their typical routine. Like she was an angel.

The way Cam would feel insecure around her as Claire turned the corner, or why she had to be so sweet, how everyone fell in love with her, the way she was treated like a doll, she smirked. It was part of the Lyon's charm, hell it was even hard for her to keep her distance, but Claire was an outsider now, Claire had dug herself into the this hole. On a whim Massie sat up and grabbed her iphone, she scrolled down the oldest pictures, she couldn't contain her half smiled as she looked at the first picture, her and Claire, eyes bright and shining.

She threw her phone across the room.

**Rivera Mansion**

**Alicia's Room**

**8:15 AM**

Alice Rivera curled under her comforter her black her the only contrasting color on the sheer white bed. She knew she was late, but she didn't want to go. Not today, her mind was still reeling from the weekends events, and finally depression was beginning to kick in. She blamed karma, but it was her fault she'd brought it upon herself. Everything she'd done nightmare after nightmare, the she'd laugh at other's pain, how she'd put the paint on Claire's pants, all the schemes she'd done, and Josh.

Josh, his name made her heart pang, the way he'd dance with Olivia Ryan, had her heart clenching in jealousy, but she'd fought fire with fire. And they'd had their worst fight yet after the party, their tension was building up and soon. Well she'd rather not think about that. Her maid came in, and looked at her form, words never left her mouth she let Alicia wallow if only for today. She hated the way none of her friends had even texted her, how no one seemed to care anymore.

She was Alicia Rivera, she wasn't supposed to feel bad for any misdeeds, she was beautiful, envied, she was everything any girl desired to be...but she wasn't who she wanted to be. She found strength to get up, and walked into her bathroom, her reflection looked like hell, she'd never known how much she depended on makeup until now. Bags were beneath her eyes, her hair was tousled, her face looked daunted, but most of all it was here eyes they were dead. And for once she felt vulnerable, broken, and fallen.

She'd fallen from grace.

And no one had been there to catch her.

**Briar Day Academy**

**Football Field **

**10:45 AM**

He knew this was wrong, he was playing with fire and asking to get burned. He ignored the voice at the back of his head telling him something was amiss, someone would get hurt and it wouldn't be him. But he continued to play it all off, looking cool as he caught the football and ran for a touchdown. He could feel her gaze on his back, she wanted his attention, and his heart couldn't help but do flips. He'd have thought his foolish crush would have been over by now, but one look and he melted.

His coach blew the whistle and looked over by the girls and she was missing. His friend pushed him to get his attention but he blew him off, he needed to find her. It didn't take a genius to know she was behind the bleaches. And his heart raced faster.

"Glad you finally got the message, Toad." Todd chose to ignore the comment as he neared. She was leaning against one of the bleacher's support frames, her eyebrow arched when she saw him gulp.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Layne, what do you want?"

She stood up straight and neared him, to be truthful he did find her attractive, he wasn't the only one who grew up she did too. But there was a sense of malice in what used to be friendly eyes. It was hard to concentrate on her intentions as she neared him and got close to him, he cursed being a teenage boy in these instances.

"I just wanted to know how Claire was." At this Todd's eyes blinked wide open, that was what she wanted. Even great Layne wanted dirt on his sister. Even Layne had been corrupted, as he looked at the girl before him she knew that the instant that she'd never be Layne again. She'd changed into one of Massie's clones, she had the characteristics if anything. And it pained him because if anyone had ever truly been Claire's friend it would have been Layne.

"She's fine."

"Really, cause rumor has it her and Derrick were getting pretty comfortable at the party." Todd's eyes widened, he hadn't known about a party.

"Didn't she tell you, I'm kind of surprised you two seem so close."

He shook off her comment, "she has her reasons."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he walked away before she could. He could hear her laughing as he walked away, and it drew shivers up his spine.

Only one thing ran through his mind, what had happened to Layne?

It's been four years.

**Briar Day Academy **

**Senior Parking lot**

**3:36 PM**

Claire Lyons opened the door to her Mustang, carelessly tossing her binder and purse to the back seat, and carefully picking out the right radio station as she waited for Todd. She looked at the nearly empty parking lot, she had the sudden urge to dance. She grinned as she remembered Saturday, she'd been surprised to say the least when Derrick sat next to her in both literature and anatomy. Not much had been said, but they didn't need to speak, it was just comfortable like Saturday.

Saturday, it kept ringing back and forth in her head, like some special memory. And maybe it was, but it bothered her. She knew it was wrong, to be thinking about that one moment now lost in time. She didn't know what she had been feeling, only that for once in her short week back she'd felt like she belonged somewhere, accepted really. No, Derrick wasn't her ticket into the A list, he wasn't her ticket back into Massie's graces, he was just Derrick. He made her feel good, bubbly like freshly opened Champagne that didn't taste as bad as the wine. He was the one aside from Todd to really make her smile since her return, and maybe that was why she got attached to him, she didn't like him of that she was sure but he was special.

A tap on her window made her snap out of her thoughts she looked at the sheepish grin on her brother's face. "Haha, sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't make you wait too long?"

Claire just shook her head and smiled as she unlocked the doors, "No, don't worry, my inner musings kept me entertained."

"We can talk about your mental instability later," his voice was firm it caught her off guard.

She backed up and began to drive out of the school and towards this house, she could feel tension however as she kept on driving.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"You know why," he looked at her his eyes were cold.

"It was only once Claire," she looked back at her brother. Thankful to be at red light, "no Todd, it wasn't only once, I had to carry you out at least five times, you lose control Todd." She whispered the last part, and his eyes softened. He didn't rebuttal, he let the silence consume them. He knew what she was talking about, the times she'd let him tag along. He shut his eyes. He felt tired.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He could only nod as he pressed his cheek against the cool glass.

"Me too," _that you can't trust me_, he added in his mind.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: I know its been a while, and I'm sorry.**

**I get caught up in school work and I neglect my stories. **

**But anyways, I apologize for the slow start, it will start heating up I promise. **

**And as always what any author asks for. **

**Please read and Review(: **

**It makes me feel happy on the inside. **

**Thanks(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**BriarDay Academy **

**Anatomy **

**2:54 PM **

Claire Lyons stared out the bright window, pen tapping impatiently on the desk, and mind wandering around mindlessly. She hardly noticed the seat being pulled beside her and a new person sitting by her.

"You are aware you look like Britney Spears minus the school uniform, right?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise and locked eyes with warm brown. "Derrick isn't it rude to scare poor unsuspecting souls?"

"Not if you know the poor unsuspecting soul, and I told you we'd be BFFL!"

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled at Derrick he couldn't help but grin back at her, "so I'm having a party Saturday the usual will be there but you should drop by?"

"I'll think about it and drag along Todd."

"Good, Lyons you need to get out of your cage more often."

She rolled her eyes at his small jab and turned her attention at the lecture on the phalanges.

**Marvil Estate **

**Dylan's Room **

**11:38 PM **

Dylan Marvil paced around her room nervously. Her red curls were up in a messy bun and outfits littered her beside. A bored Alicia sat on top of her bed.

"We're past fashionably late,"

Dylan's green eyes narrowed as she stared down the Spanish Beauty, "I don't care, I'm going to look better tonight."

"You're never going to win against her, she plays dirty, and I would seriously lose all respect if you sunk down to her level."

"You know nothing."

"I know enough, trying to win a higher title by dressing sexy and seducing guys will do you no good and will not get back Derrick."

"Are you defending Claire?"

"Careful you paranoia is showing."

Green eyes glared back at brown, unblinking they stared down. Beta against the omega, one would have to submit in order to put the other in its place.

"Careful your losing your status."

Green eyes looked at a shocked brown in victory, she would be the new beta, and later alpha. After all she had just passed the first test, she stared down Alicia ruthlessly. Alicia would soon know her new place backwards and forwards as the new servant to her and Massie.

Alicia only looked on in pity as Dylan changed before her very eyes.

Being remembered wasn't always a good thing.

**Gregory's Apartment **

**Kristen's Room **

**11:23 PM **

She was determined to look good tonight, unlike the last time. Her hair was straightened to a pin, eyes were smokey, lips a ruby red, fingernails painted, body encased in a tight black dress with black pumps. She was ready tonight, she was ready to finally live her life. She was a senior after all going to parties was part of the plan.

She might even get drunk.

She walked out of her bedroom, her foot steps still light, and she escaped once again. A giggle threatened to spill once she got in the hallway. She had done it again and she wouldn't get caught. She could do this. She took the elevator down and waited outside. The doorman keeping her light company.

The same black GT Mustang pulled up next to her. She quickly got into the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride Claire...and Todd."

Todd just smiled at her, while Claire drove along back towards Westchester and Derrick's house.

"You look great by the way," she told Claire from the back.

And Claire did, she had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless on one side shirt that had a Japanese pattern, and rep pumps, her hair in a side pony tail, and dark eyeliner and masscara.

"Thank you, you do as well, what time should I drop you back off?"

"Three would be great."

She only hummed in response and they all let the radio do the talking.

Kristen couldn't help but agree with the song playing on the radio.

_So what we get drunk?_

_So what we smoke weed?_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out?_

_That's how its supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

She would do all those things tonight, because she was free tonight. Who knew, maybe she'd hit on Todd he did look good.

**Harrington Estate **

**Guest Room Basement**

**12:01 AM **

She pushed him onto the bed. He only looked at her with wide eyes, surprise marring his features. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and climbed ontop of him. Ignoring the loud pulsing music and the background noise, the rip of her blouse, she only focused on his kisses.

"Fuck," he muttered softly as she tried to cop a feel.

"Did you lock the door?" She was breathless but he only numbly nodded.

Their kisses were escalating pillows thrown and a bag thrown on the floor.

"Condom?"

"Pill," she only told him as he nodded.

His eyes were unsure and she narrowed hers.

"They won't find out."

He still didn't seemed convinced but she took away his insecurities with her searing kisses. He couldn't believe he'd be getting in with -

The door was pounding. There was incessant knocking from both sides of the door, from the entrance and the bathroom. He tried to push her off but she continued her kisses.

"This is wrong."

"No,"

The knocking was coming in harder, and he could see the lock jingle they were trying to bust them. Fuck.

"We need a purse!"

She only rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from the floor, with quick movements did she open the door to the bathroom and throw out. Silence.

He was already buttoning his pants back up.

"This is wrong, I need to go."

She glared at him, and he tucked back in his shirt.

He gave her one last glance as he opened the door.

"Pussy."

He was met with the cool hallway and no one in sight, he walked towards the Bar area of the Basement. The party was outside no one could tell he wasn't there, right?

"Hey Josh," he looked up scared and saw only Layne there, a smirk on her face.

"Hey," he gulped. She knew.

"Hows about we work something out, after all we wouldn't want your best friend to find out about this right?"

He followed her outside.

He would make a pact with the devil.

**Harrington Estate**

**Backyard**

**2:00 AM **

Cam held onto Massie's hips as she grinded back on him. Their bodies were easily moving to the beat of the music. He saw no on but Massie, and her dark curls as she moved against his body. She spun around and their lips met, she tasted like alcohol and peppermint.

Funny, she hated peppermints.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, he was flooded with the smell of Chanel perfume.

"Can we leave?" Her voice held a suggestive undertone and he wouldn't be saying no.

He couldn't spot Derrick anywhere and he at least needed to say goodbye to him, since Derrick was letting him borrow his car for the evening. His eyes scanned and they finally landed on Derrick only he wasn't alone. He was on the little rock hill overlooking his pool with Claire. Both easily swaying to the music and laughing.

His eyes narrowed for a split second. It was enough time for Massie to glance at the direction in which he stared, and her own eyes glared at the couple.

She dug her nails into Cam's palm and he winced from the pain. She pulled him along, one destination in her mind. To make him forget. She was already familiar to the room.

This time she would get what she wanted.

She pushed him onto the bed as she had done so before, he was her prey.

**Harrington Estate**

**Back Room **

**2:45 AM **

_Kristen where are you? - Claire _

_Hold on, I'll meet you out front in five minutes - Kristen_

She looked at Dylan but she only smiled. In her hands she held an altoid box the candies printed with little smiley faces.

"Trust me,"

And she did. She grabbed two and drank water. She didn't feel different and was already climbing the stairs to meet Claire when her body fell into overdrive. Life was good.

_I'll hitch a ride with Dylan, I'll see you monday - Kristen _

_Alright - Claire _

She walked back down, she felt like hugging everyone, and dancing to the beat.

Ecstasy was Great and she felt liberated.

**End Chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Porter House New York**

**Josh and Alicia's Table **

**7:45 PM **

It was an awkward silence as they sat, waiting for their drinks to arrive. It was hard for both Alicia and Josh to endure the silence, it had been a long time since they were able to relate and truly speak to the other. Their flame was slowly disappearing and neither was willing to make the first move to save it.

It was Josh that broke the silence first, "how was your day?"

Brown eyes stared unblinking at the white tablecloth, "oh you know, boring, Mr. McLucas is horrible you know, he's all dictator."

"Yeah, I know, he killed me last year with all his AP assignments..."

"Oh right, I forgot you took AP US."

Silence consumed them again. Alicia found it difficult to look at anywhere besides Josh, it had been just a long time since it was just the both of them.

Their drinks soon got there, Alicia and Josh both glad for their distraction.

"Would you like to order now?" The waiter unabashedly giving Alicia a look up and down. Josh's mouth made a click sound, and Alicia couldn't help but feel pleased and wanted.

"I'll have the Hudson Valley Duck Steak, and Alicia?"

"The Herb Chicken please," she winked at the waiter and gave him a big smile. She wanted to see how far Josh would take this. He only smirked at her for a moment. He was onto her game, and he wouldn't be afraid to bite her back.

"I'll be back soon."

They watched his back walk further away before Josh turned to Alicia their brown eyes locking, and a fire swirling underneath it.

"You're going to play like that?"

"I might as well try to find a man that will at least appreciate me."

"I thought we were past children's games and immaturity, Alicia."

"I can't believe that I'm even trying to-"

"To what Josh, you're not trying you just feel obligated." He rubbed his neck and tried to cool down his frustration.

An angry silence consumed them.

"I'm sorry," Josh stared at Alicia, his mouth nearly dropping open.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for purposfully making you angry, its just that...we don't get along anymore and you hardly even notice me and seeing your reactions well."

"It makes you feel wanted," he finished for her. His eyes were softening and for once he was able to see a new Alicia, an Alicia taking responsiblity.

"I should apologize too, I'm a douche I know, I know I should try."

They shared small smiles. In the back of their minds they wondered if apologies came too late for them.

.

.

.

**Alicia Rivera is in a relationship with Josh Hotz **

_34 Like this 50 comments _

_Comments: _

**Cam Fisher - **Yes! Told you Alicia, you two would get back together

**Derrick Harrington - **Here we go again

**Kristen Gregory - **Yay!

**Alicia Rivera -** Yeah yeah yeah. Thanks guys.

**Massie Block - **What is this the seventh time you two have gotten back together this year?

**Claire Lyons - **Cheers to the hottest couple at Briar Day! _36 Likes _

**Dylan Marvil - **Seriously Massie, be happy for Alicia and Josh. -.-

**42 Additional Comments **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook Status **

**Massie Block - **Its sad when relationships are always on constant roller coaster so glad I'm solid with _Cam Fisher _

**Dylan Marvil - **Ouch Mass, are you always on constant PMS? _89 Like This _

**Massie Block - **Back off, Alicia knows I'm only kidding and I love her.

**Dylan Marvil - **Yeah, doesn't seem like it, oh and Mass don't think I don't know about Saturday.

**Massie Block - **Marvil go suck a dildo.

**Dylan Marvil - **Whatever Mass, karma is a bitch.

**Massie Block has deleted all 6 Comments **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook Status **

**Layne Abeley - **Finds it hilarious that the "PTC" is falling at the seams, I'm going to get popcorn and watch the show.

_78 Like This _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private Message **

**Claire Lyons **_to _**Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Massie Block **

So I was thinking maybe we could all hangout at my house, Friday?

**Dylan Marvil - **Yes! I've missed you.

**Alicia Rivera - **Of course, I'll bring the movies

**Kristen Gregory - **I'll be there right after soccer

**Massie Block - **Sorry, I can't. Busy with Cam. Hot date.

**Claire Lyons - **Awesome awesome awesome. Sucks you can't make it Mass, maybe next time(: ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Josh Hotz is in a relationship with Alicia Rivera **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyons Estate **

**Lyons Basement**

**8:32 PM **

Four girls were sprawled across the plush carpet of the Lyon's basement, the movie playing quietly in the background. Laughter coming out from them in increasing intensities.

"Lawd, I can't believe that happened to you Claire!"

"I know right, it was so humiliating, like you have no idea."

"That was a blonde moment fershure."

"The first president...Benjamin Lincoln?" Kristen's mock voice of Claire had them all laughing for a new round.

"I just blanked, and it made sense for the moment!"

Their laughter died down for a bit and then they looked at the other before bursting out in laughter again.

Dylan managed to grasp enough air, "alright lets calm our tits."

"What the fuck?"

The girls turned to look at their guest - Todd. He looked at them wide eyed.

"Hey Todd," Claire chirped.

He waved back, confused, "Yeah, Claire can I borrow your Macbook Pro for a bit, Mom has mine and she's shunned the iMac...soo."

"Yeah, its in my room, on my bed, I think."

"Coo, oh, Dad is taking me to get a car next week and I want to know, Mustang or BMW?"

"BMW, it just drives better."

He nodded and turned back upstairs and stopped for a second.

"But Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow - my room - Modern Warfare be there!"

"Yeah, you're getting your ass kicked."

"Please, halfpint, I taught you the game!" "Listen little brother, the student shall surpass the teacher." He laughed for a second before his steps could be heard moving back up the stairs.

The girls on looked at Claire and back at the door with questions marring their features.

Kristen spoke up first, "I think its time for you to tell us how your relationship with Todd changed."

"I mean, the move really. I mean, if anything when we moved before my freshman year, I was so scared because I was completely starting over. It was the first day at a whole new prep school. I was alone. And it was that when I had voiced all my insecurities to him, that he understood. And he just kinda became my rock. Like me telling him and trusting him changed everything, the rest of the summer we spent it 'bonding,' more or less."

There was silence but it was then that all of the former PTC members looked at Claire Lyons in a new light. She wasn't the little girl that she had been, she was her own person, she was stronger and she was more independent. Yet, she still maintained the quality that made her _Claire _she was still genuine and sweet.

"Well we're just glad you're back." The girls nodded with what Alicia had said.

"I missed you guys too," Claire smiled at them.

She was finally _home. _

"So, who's up for some butter beer?"

Everyone laughed and followed Claire into the kitchen basement. The 'PTC' or the former 'PTC' sensed changed on the horizon. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all they were together again - for the most part.

**Fisher Estate **

**Cam's Room **

**11:45 PM **

"How was the date with the Banshee?"

Cam Fisher rolled his eyes at Derrick who was nonchalantly tossing up a soccer up. Josh was just laughing in the corner, agreeing.

"Seriously, she's not bad."

"Right, she's not, and she didn't throw a tantrum when you didn't get her that Tiffany's necklace for your six month anniversary." Josh pointed out carefully as he looked at Cam.

"She had reason to do that!"

Derrick looked at him for a moment, "you're just pussy whipped man."

"So is Josh, can't we pick on him?"

"Josh, state your defense on behalf of Alicia." Derrick said in a deeper voice.

"Well, she apologized over intercom last year about being vicious when we were younger."

"See Cam, Alicia can be sweet."

Cam blinked, "Josh, whats up with you and Alicia anyways?"

"Aside from the obvious, I don't know, we had our date at the Porter House and we just apologized, and it wasn't one of our - 'yeah whatever, I'm sorry,' it was different. Like this was our last time making up to prove something."

"Careful Josh, you're starting to sound like Cam." Derrick laughed.

"How was your date with Massie - Cam?" Cam looked at Josh - his brown eyes staring him down with - regret? Cam shook off the feeling and when he looked at Josh again his eyes were staring out the window.

"It was tense, she just seemed on edge the entire night. It was incredible, I know I haven't done shit - this time. She kept on muttering under her breath, and then she asked me if I loved her, like I haven't seen her this insecure ever."

Josh and Derrick laughed, "you're blind Cam, she's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Classic Massie, she's insecure of one of her 'friends' - Claire." Josh told him in an all knowing guru voice.

"Doesn't help that her friends are with Claire right now," Derrick supplied.

Cam and Josh looked at Derrick, "what, she told me during out Lit class."

Cam felt himself clench his hands into fists, who was Derrick to befriending Claire?

Josh walked over to Cam. "Maybe, Massie might have reason to be jealous."

**End Chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Block Estate  
****Massie's Room  
****8:43 PM - Sunday**

When had she become so bitter?

That was the question that ran through Massie Block's mind over and over. She lay down on her white bed, wishing that Bean was still around for her to talk to. She rolled over, her body tucking into itself. It was rare for her to ever feel - lost, but she was feeling that way today. After Friday with Cam. She just ignored his calls on Saturday and stayed away from everyone on Saturday.

And here she was on Sunday.

'_Karma is a bitch' _

Dylan's facebook comment had also been haunting her. Massie Block didn't believe in karma, after all that bitch had never gotten back for any of her misdeeds, so why would she start now? Massie never regretted her past and only moved forward, but for some reason that comment kept on popping back into her mind.

Would it be okay for her to start over?

If anything she did feel bad.

If she was being truthful she missed Claire.

But she was Massie Block, and she would never let her guard down especially when Claire was making a big competition. Massie wasn't stupid or naive, she knew the way Cam would stare at Claire and get tense when he saw her with Derrick. Cam wouldn't realize it now but he still had feelings buried for Claire.

He still _loved _her.  
Even if he _cared _for her - Massie.  
Claire would _always _be his first love.  
It wasn't something she could _erase.  
_She _hated _Claire for it.

She was Massie Block, she didn't mope, she didn't wallow, she didn't resent, she didn't regret, but here she was, contemplating her entire life like some old timer who had passed his prime years ago. She was questioning herself - her identity. And all because of some old friend.

She got on her Mac, and checked her facebook. She needed to control something. To atleast have some sense of normality. And she would publicize it as well. Her eyes narrowed as she check her recent updates.

Pictures.  
Albums.  
Of Claire, Kristen, Alicia, Dylan and Todd.

She had never felt more out of the loop in her life.

**Massie Block **_to _**Cam Fisher **

**Wallpost: **

I love you!

**Briar Day  
****Gym  
****2:56 PM - Monday**

Layne Abeley sat on the bleachers. Her eyes constantly scanning for the one person she was _dying _to see. She smirked as she saw him walk in. His stance was tense he was looking for her too. She got up and walked towards him it was funny to see him stumbling. He was usually so confident. Layne only tapped his shoulder and he spun around to face her.

"Lets talk."

He followed her numbly outside and onto the track field. They didn't speak as they made a steady jog and still didn't speak as they ran around the track twice. When they finally slowed - breathing hard did she look at him.

"So Josh we have some things to discuss."

She didn't elaborate and Josh knew what she wanted.

"Alright Layne, whats the deal for you to keep quiet?"

She smirked and he as he looked on at her, he saw another Massie Block only more sinister, darker and scarier.

"Joshua Hotz, whats my price, information thats all dearie. What are the details with your affair?"

He knew what this meant and either way it was a lose - lose situation for him. If he didn't tell her anything she would talk and if he did she would have more information for later. Fuck. When has everything gotten so complicated?

When was love not enough?

"Fourth of July."

Layne smiled a Cheshire Cat smile, she knew _all _about the Fourth of July. She knew it was the day that Alicia and Josh's relationship had sunk like the Titantic. It had been a fantastic party, and rumor mill had it that along that time Josh and Alicia with a third party had sunk into a room. The party had changed the course of their relationship.

Both had been under ecstasy.

Both had shared a bed with another female. And she was putting the story together it was _Massie. _

Kinky.

It was only the day after that Alicia and Josh had their biggest fight. Along the night Alicia had left, leaving Josh and Massie.

Alone.

Alicia had caught them having sex and when Massie had her pregnancy scare only the month after - which she had kept under wraps. It strained the relationship of Alicia and Josh even further. Because Layne knew what Josh didn't...Alicia at one point _had _been pregnant. Even if they were only her suspicions she _knew _there was some truth to her gut feelings.

After that well the rest is history.

Its funny, the inner workings of _The Elite _was almost like a soap opera.

"Go on."

He sighed, "I mean...I tried to stop it, but the damn I'm only a man, and Massie she's a hellcat in bed and fuck I can't help that I'm in lust with her. Every party is when we hook up only."

He waited for her to arch an eyebrow or ask for an elaboration. But Layne only smiled at him.

"You've given me enough Mr. Hotz, enough so that I won't speak _this _time."

She didn't look back at him as she left him standing on the track field.

**Harrington Estate  
****Basement  
****6:34 PM - Friday **

Boys were all crowded around the Harrington's 72 inch LCD as they played a continuous game of Call of Duty and Modern Warfare. The tension was running high as Derrick killed Cam, and Josh in turn killed Derrick but not before being shot down by Kemp. Their faces all scrunched in concentration. They were boys in their natural habitat.

"Derrick, Todd is here!"

The game was paused and everyone looked at Derrick. It had been awhile since they had all hung out with Todd and in their minds was still the impression of a ten year old boy, that while he was a 'pretty cool little man' he was still annoying.

He waved at them and sat down on one of the couches, the game was on indefinite hold. They guys took his new form in, he was taller, probably made new competition for the girls but he seemed more chill.

He was 'dude approved'.

The guys smiled and tossed him a controller.

"Beat Kemp's ass, Todd!"

He only smirked and his tongue stuck out as his fingers moved furiously across the buttons and keys. With a bang Kemp's figure fell.

"Fuck you, Lyons!"

There was laughter and many guffaws as Todd and Kemp squared off against the other, fists up in mock fight position. Constantly moving around the other and skipping around in fake punches and kicks.

"Alright! Lyons explain yourself, why are so you late?"

"Claire was at dance, I had to wait until she got home."

At the mention of 'Claire' all of the guys perked up and looked at Cam and Derrick looking for any reactions. It was a little known secret that the guys loved to gossip as much as the women. Todd rolled his eyes, he hated the fact that his sister was the new 'eye candy'. Seriously her appearance hadn't changed _that _much.

"How is Claire?" Polvert was the first to speak.

"She's fine, tired."

"Damn she dances, fuck she must be a fucking contortionist in bed."

Todd only grimaced at Kemp's comment, she was his fucking sister. It surprised him though that he wasn't the first to voice against his crude comment...Derrick was.

"Fuck off Hurley."

Kemp let out a low whistle, "Did I hit a spot Harrington? Everyone knows you have it easy for Claire."

Derrick's eyes narrowed, and Todd looked at Cam whose nostrils were flared.

"Kemp thats why you have no game, ladies don't like to just be played. You wouldn't stand a chance against Claire."

"Look at you Cam, standing up for you Ex."

Cam backed off after that.

Dempsey stood up from his spot on the floor and cut in between Kemp and Derrick who were facing off.

"Calm the fuck down, we're not like fucking girls who bitch off against everything."

Derrick and Kemp seemed to relax after that, and silence befell them.

"All silliness aside, how is Claire?" It was Dune that asked it.

"Good, she seems happier to be back here if anything."

"She drives you around?" It was Cam that asked him that.

"Yeah, I guess."

They fell into another silence.

"Does she like anyone?" Everyone's eyes turned towards Cam. He blinked for a second and confusion marred his features.

"What?"

"I meant, is she liking everyone?"

Todd slowly nodded, "Yes, she likes it here."

Cam only nodded numbly and cursed at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Claire let alone subconsciously voicing his questions or feelings. Last thing he needed was to project. And from the looks of everyone in the room they were getting off at seeing his insecurity.

It was dawning on everyone quickly that his _solid _relationship was on shaky ground.

"So...I didn't come here to talk about Claire, my sister...I came here to play video games and laugh my ass off, at crude remarks and talk about the latest playboy."

That snapped the boys out of the tense setting.

"Fuck man, I never thought Lindsay Lohan could get me hard."

"The spread...damn..."

The boys were on Cloud Nine.

.

.

.

**Facebook **

**Cam Fisher **_to _**Massie Block **

**Wallpost:**

I love you too, so fucking much. (:  
Date night Saturday (;


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gregory's Apartment  
****Kristen's room  
****7:45 PM - Monday**

She paced up and down her small room. Her hands constantly tugging and going through her pristine blonde hair. She was nervous - she was excited. She snuck at look at her alarm clock, when would Dylan get her ass there? She needed Dylan, she needed Dylan to help her feel bad but so good at the same time.

Her phone beeped.

A wide smile graced her features.

**Alright, I'm outside - Dylan **

She didn't look back as she grabbed her bag from the floor. She didn't say a word to her parents as she left the apartment and rode the elevator down. Her only thoughts were her pounding heart, her sweaty hands and the creative emotions that swirled about how it would feel.

She got into Dylan's white BMW.

Dylan had on black sunglasses though it was already dark. She smiled wryly at her.

"Hope you don't mind."

Kristen only grinned at her friend, "Not at all."

She was so excited.

She let herself fall into the comfortable leather seats of Dylan's car. She watched the city go by as Dylan smiled to herself and sang a tune. She smiled even wider at seeing the oncoming traffic and Dylan never complaining, but only smiling.

Her driving was so casual and so confident.

Fuck it must be amazing.

They drove along until they go to the lower East Side. Dylan finally removed her sunglasses as they entered a small rundown coffee shop.

Her eyes were red.

Kristen smiled at the smell greeted her, it was unpleasant but tangy. It made her all the more excited.

"Ted,"

The man smiled at Dylan's request and went towards the back, he came back with a glass object.

"Twenty five."

Dylan never batted an eyelash as she paid for it. They left soon after.

They were going back to Dylan's. Kristen would be 'helping' her study.

Oh the joy.

**Harrington Estate  
****Study  
****8:50 PM - Monday **

Derrick Harrington rolled his eyes for the eighteenth time in one hour. He wanted to bang his head against a wall, possibly shoot himself and all because of one girl.

She's just a project partner.

For two fucking weeks.

God what he done to deserve it?

He looked at the girl in front of him. Her brown hair covering her face but not muting the irritating sound of her tapping on her phone constantly, and her snide giggles.

"Massie can you please concentrate for one minute?"

Her amber eyes looked at his for a moment.

"No," was her snide reply.

Fuck, maybe he should text Cam to stop texting Massie. It was getting late, he wanted to play CoD and to do so he needed her to leave. They at least needed to get the topic of their project out of the way. He cursed himself again for having the same US History class as Massie did.

The teacher just had to pair them together.

Fuck his life.

The resonating sounds of her nails tapping finally got him. He pulled out his own phone and he scrolled to Cam.

**Stop sexting fucking Massie **

It wasn't a minute later before his phone vibrated.

**The fuck, I'm not texting or sexting her, what the fuck are you getting at? - Cam **

He looked at Massie and back at his phone. They had been there for nearly two hours - her texting nonstop and she had never been texting Cam. Then who was causing her weird little giggles. His eyes narrowed at her form for a second.

**Derrick what the fuck? - Cam **

He looked at his cell.

He didn't know what was going on but it was perfectly clear that Cam hadn't been clued in.

**Sorry Bro, it was an autocorrect. She's texting Alicia. **

A reply from Cam never came. Derrick for a brief moment felt a strange sense of empowerment. He owned Massie's ass for the moment.

"So Block, who the fuck are you sexting?"

Her tapping stopped and she looked up at him. Her eyes glaring at him.

"Jealous?"

"Of Cam's misfortune, never."

Her eyebrow only rose and she stood up, quickly walking over to his side. Her arms suddenly around him. He blinked for a second, her whole torso pressed up against him. He struggled over not losing his control.

Massie did have a nice body and face but she was vile. And he didn't mess with that.

He moved to stand up.

"Its funny how we're upper class but one of us insists of acting like trash. Or better yet, rachet."

She glared at him, her eyes screaming startled.

"Resist while you can, eventually you will fall, like all the others did, I'm Massie Block."

He glared at her straight on. "You know once upon a time I might have given in, but I'm not that person anymore."

"We'll see," she told him testily. She grabbed her purse from the floor.

"However, I know I've already one upped you - since you won't tell Cam. Maybe you still are that guy, you seem to admire my own 'player ways' just as I've admired yours. Trust me Harrington we aren't too different. We could be great, you know."

"How do yo-"

She was gone.  
He would hear her cackles all the way down.  
He wanted to punch a wall.  
He wanted to text Cam.  
He wanted to tell him.

But he knew that he wouldn't.  
He knew that Cam wouldn't even believe him.

Cam was to wrapped in the spell that was Massie Block.

Fuck.

**Lyons' Estate  
****Lyons' Basement  
****9:12 PM -Monday **

Claire and Todd Lyons sat on the two separate couches, both of their eyes staring at the movie that was playing before them.

Claire with small tears lining her eyes.

"Are you seriously crying, again?"

Blue eyes looked at brown, "yes, its so emotional!"

"Its fucking Harry Potter!"

"Hedwig!"

Todd Lyons rolled his eyes at his sister. She always cried during Harry Potter, when Sirius died, when Hedwig was killed, at Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape and hell even at Voldemort's death. Harry Potter would never fail to turn his sister into a sobbing mess. It never mattered that she had watched all of the movies more than ten times.

Claire Lyons would cry.

Because it was just so damn emotional.

"Okay, pause it, I can't watch it, not now!"

Todd Lyons gave his sister a steely side glance before he paused the movie.

"Anything we might need?"

Claire smiled brightly at him, "some Ben and Jerry's would be great!"

He laughed but headed into the basement's kitchen anyways. He looked outside, he could see a shadow moving across the lawn. He was immediately on alert, he could hear Claire laughing in the other room.

"Claire!"

"yeah?"

"Go upstairs, go hide or something."

He was met with a silence before she replied - voice shaky, "why?"

"There's someone outside in the yard."

He heard two sounds simultaneously, Claire's movements as she turned to go upstairs, and then the tapping at the basement door.

He looked the glass panes and was met with the crazed eyes of Derrick.

"Claire!"

"What!"

"Nevermind."

He let Derrick in.

"Todd, where's Claire, I need to talk to her." His voice was frantic.

She's in the other room, Derrick didn't wait for anything further he only left.

He walked in after Derrick.

"_I'll tell you later." _Claire mouthed at him.

He only nodded and left quietly.

He could hear his hushed mumblings as he moved further upstairs.

.

.

.

Claire Lyons looked at Derrick Harrington. He looked so scared sitting on the couch waiting for her to say anything to him. Waiting for her to guide him.

"I don't know,"

"You're a girl, Claire, you're supposed to know."

"I mean, I hardly know Massie anymore. And I know if you even try to tell Cam he'll shut down. I wish, I could help you."

His brown eyes looked at hers, "just tell me that I'm different."

"What do you mean?"

"Derrick, I don't know you very well. But I can tell you that you're not like the eighth grade boy I remember. I don't know what your past is, who you were or might be, but I can see who you're becoming. You're a nice guy, a little over confident but who isn't? I know that this is killing you on the inside, I know that you want to tell Cam but you're scared for you friend. But most of all I know that you're so loyal to whoever it might be and you're strong for resisting Massie Block. You're a great guy Derrick, don't let anyone else guide you differently."

Derrick only looked at Claire.  
He saw her sparkling blue eyes.  
Her faith in him.

He felt warm for that moment.  
He felt safe and needed for that moment.  
He felt like he finally had someone in the world for him.

He could only hope - her faith in him was right.

**Marvil's Estate  
****Dylan's Room ****10:43 PM - Monday**

Laughter bounced off the walls. The two girls on the floor laughing out of their minds. Dylan stopped laughing first and picked up the fallen object.

She grabbed her lighter and smiled.

"First one goes to you," she told Kristen.

Kristen took a moment to inhale the scent and the smoke before she put her mouth on the actual pipe. She could feel the effects starting again, traveling to her brain, releasing all the happiness. She laughed again and laughed as Dylan coughed on her own.

Ah the world was beautiful.

She had no idea why she felt the urge. She wanted to press her face against everything. It would feel nice.

She pressed her cheek against Dylan's and laughed.  
She pressed her cheek against Dylan's bed.  
She pressed her cheek against Dylan's floor.  
Her computer.

It all felt so odd and so cool.

She laughed again.

She was so lucky that the guilt from earlier was gone.

She was happy.

Besides whats a little Marijuana?

**End Chapter 8**

**Read and Review **

**As always its un-betaed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rivera's Manor  
****Alicia's Living Room  
****9:40 PM  
****Friday **

Alicia sat straight up, her brown eyes never breaking gaze with the sparkling blue. Their stares were intense, both unblinking, a light sheen of sweat breaking over their foreheads. Eyebrows were arching silently challenging the other.

"Go get the gummy worms, Leesh."

"I don't think so Claire,"

They kept on staring, Clair took a one big eye and one little eye look, Alicia burst out in giggles. They fell on the plush carpet together and took deep breaths.

Alicia had missed having one good girlfriend around, one that she could just trust, and she knew that Claire was it. Sure, Claire had changed in three years - who didn't? But she still kept her qualities that made her so trustworthy, everyone loved Claire and Alicia was no exception.

"You're lucky I love you, Claire, I don't eat ice cream and gummy worms with just anyone."

Claire winked at her from her position on the floor, "I know, I know, I'm blessed that you love me, dearie."

Alicia burst out into cackles and walked into her kitchen, Claire following behind her. Claire sat on one of the barstool as Alicia got the icecream from her freezer and picked out the gummy worms among all the other ice cream topics. They worked on their toppings in silence for a few moments, both seemingly caught in their own thoughts.

Claire had started to swing her legs, "What's going on between you and Josh?"

The sparkle in Alicia's eyes seemed to fade away, "I'm not sure."

Claire saw the hesitation in Alicia, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, really, I don't want to push you into anything."

Alicia waved a hand, "Its fine, I need someone to talk this out with, if anything sort out my thoughts." She took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling, "at first it was amazing, we were reconnecting. And we were getting along better, and like really trying to work through everything that we felt, our angers...fears."

She cracked a wry smile, "and then as suddenly as it got better, it got worse. He's hiding something Claire, every time we're together he's tense, as if he doesn't want me to know. He's cheating on me, Claire. I thought him and I, I think we were past this. And its worse than before...I think he might have feelings for that bitch." Her voice broke.

Her eyes were watery as she looked at Claire, "What do I do?"

Claire bit her lip as she looked at Alicia, she never thought that someone as strong as Alicia could fall so low. Alicia never deserved something like this, "Have you tried to voice anything?"

"Thats just it, he shuts me out. I want to break up with him, but its this hurt. I love him, Claire. I love that bastard. This sounds like a fucking soap opera."

They cracked small laughs at that, "In cases like these, I've learned that girls just need to take girl time. We'll watch feminist esque movies, eat junk food, paint our toe nails, tell embarrassing stories, post weird answers on Wiki Answers, and when we're going to bed, we'll really talk this out."

Alicia nodded her head, "That sounds so lovely."

They walked up the long staircase, leaving the worries behind with the ice cream left on the kitchen counter.

**Marvil Estate  
****Dylan's Room  
****10:34 PM  
****Monday **

"That fucking bitch," were the only words leaving Dylan's mouth as she paced back and forth in her room, her hand constantly running through her red curly hair. She spoke to one but her her empty room. Anger coursed through her.

She looked at her phone, the screen was bright.

**Kristen: What the fuck happened? **

She wasn't about to answer that yet, not before she had a game plan in hand. Massie had finally sunk to rock bottom. Massie lying to herself and Alicia, her supposed _best friend_. Massie gave the word a new meaning. For her to blatantly deny knowing anything, except for the fact that she had seen...

"_I know Leesh, I'm so sorry, I never thought that Josh would do that though, especially not to you. You know, I saw Dylan getting close to Josh lately, I mean they have like three classes together...I would ask her." _

Dylan rolled her eyes, now she had the school against her and Alicia. She was hurt, she never thought Alicia would be so quick to place blame on her shoulder, but for Massie to cover her own web of lies in that way and manner. It was her own blood boil.

She was tired of being used like a chess piece. Massie would never learn. People were not meant to be manipulated and played in a strategic game in where no one was a winner. Massie was a true Katherine Merteuil. Massie was true Cruel Intentions, one would wonder if she was sociopathic.

Dylan stopped pacing, the only way for things to change..was to get even.

But did she want to cross that line?

She looked at her reflection, she could do this. She would need help but she could take down Massie. She'd expose Massie for the true fraud she was.

She would need to make a deal with the devil.

Dylan could only hope she didn't lose herself in the process.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alicia Rivera has gone from 'in a relationship' to 'its complicated' **

_Comments: _

**Claire Lyons: **Hun, I'm so sorry. :/ I'm coming over.

**Kristen Gregory: **You were too good for him anyways, ugh. Guys are such dicks.

**Alicia Rivera: **Thanks Guys, Claire bring over a lot of ice cream, mmkay?

**Massie Block: **Men will never change, Leesh, once a cheat always a cheat. Don't him the time of day.

**Derrick Harrington: **Fucking A! Alicia, you need to talk to him.

**50 Additional comments**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private Message  
****Dylan Marvil **to **Alicia Rivera **

Alicia, please talk to me. Whatever Massie told you isn't true, she's such a bitch, you know me better. I don't want you to be mad.

**Alicia Rivera: **I don't know what to think anymore, I'm not mad, I'm tired, depressed and confused. A part of me knows you couldn't have done anything, but the other part needs someone to blame. Its just so stressful, Dyl. What Massie told me on Monday...I don't know. Its like she confirmed everything I feared.

**Dylan Marvil: **We both know Massie plays us all like pawns. She's trying to pit us against the other with this. And you really couldn't have been shocked when she told you...I mean come on Leesh, we all know that Josh can cheat.

**Alicia Rivera: **Stop saying that. Just because he did it before...he was drunk. And now, I don't even know what to do. My life is crashing down around me with this, just...please go away and leave me alone. I need, I don't even know what I need anymore, or who to believe anymore.

**Dylan Marvil: **You can't run from your problems. You need to stop holding Massie on this high pedestal, we all know what she's capable of. You can't seriously deny you didn't see the way she made eyes at Josh last summer.

**Alicia Rivera: **I don't want to talk about this, you're really making me mad right now. And I'm not about to choose sides right now.

**Dylan Marvil: **Whatever, believe what you want, see who your true friends are by yourself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wall Post  
****Derrick Harrington **to **Claire Lyons **

Hey so, about today in class, you never really answered?

**Claire Lyons: **Yeah, sorry about that. You caught me off of guard, just a little bit. I mean I dunno, I do a curfew ;)

**Derrick Harrington: **Hahahaha, yeah right Lyons, you're nearly 18, you'd be fine. Besides I'm, Derrick Harrington the police fear my name. (:

**Claire Lyons: **Lawl, whatever you say. :D I'll think about it, alright? How much are the tickets?

**Derrick Harrington: **Tickets are $130, but you wouldn't need to worry, cause I'd pay for it. I mean if you want to go, I mean Cause you said you liked the band too and I figured we could go?

**Claire Lyons: **So you'd pick me up?

**Derricking Harrington: **But of course, I'd have you back around one thirty or two. **Claire Lyons: **I'll seee... **Derrick Harrington: **I'll ask you again in class tomorrow, and you better answer, missy. **Claire Lyons: **Is that a threat?

**Derrick Harrington: **Damn Straight, you better fear me, little girl.

**Kristen Gregory: **I'm sorry to interfere, but this is too cute.

**Claire Lyons: **-.- Okay Kristen. hahaahaha, and alright Derrick, tomorrow I'll give you a definite answer. It would be so much fun if we can go! :DD

_Derrick Harrington likes this _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private Message  
****Dylan Marvil **To **Massie Block **

Well played Massie, well played.

**Massie Block: **What are you even talking about?

**Dylan Marvil: **The chess game you've been playing, what are you planning?

**Massie Block : **I have no idea what you're talking about, or even this game.

**Dylan Marvil: **whatever you're planning, I hope its worth it, because you're going to lose so many people along the way, I mean doing that to Alicia and Josh? Really.

**Massie Block: **Dylan, I don't know what you're talking about, it was high time someone told Alicia anyways.

**Dylan Marvil: **Right because your affair with Josh is so discreet. I'll beat you at this.

**Massie Block: **Josh is my friend as is Alicia, besides why would I want him when I have Cam? And you can't beat me, Dyl. I've played chess very well in the past.

**Dylan Marvil: **You always want the happiness of others, you can never find your own, can you? Remember one thing Mass, I've always beaten you at chess.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Status Update: **

**Derrick Harrington: **Aerosmith concert in two weeks with _Claire Lyons! (:  
_ _80 People like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BriarDay  
****Mr. Byrd's Math Class  
****1:35 PM  
****Thursday**

Dylan Marvil walked into the classroom with new confidence, she skipped her regular seat besides Massie and made her way to Layne's spot. Layne could only arch her eyebrow as she saw her sit beside her, her legs slightly to the side and crossed. Dylan gave her a cheshire cat smile.

This would be good.

Dylan knew what she had to do, the idea had churned in her mind for the past week, she finally had the courage to speak to Layne and make her proposal. For the first time in awhile she was nervous and reconsidering. Was she really willing to throw away years of friendship over simple matters?

Was she?

She could tell herself all the reasons on why this was a good thing. Massie was a bitch. It was true, she was devious. Massie needed to be taught that people weren't pawns. Massie needed to learn to be hurt. Massie needed to get a taste of her own medicine, simple pay back for all of her years of cruelty.

Yes, Dylan had told herself this the whole weekend, but there was a little bug inside of her that spoke out stronger.

It told her - her true intentions.

She wanted Massie out, so that she could finally get in.

Was this true?

She wasn't certain, she didn't want to find out, but the temptation was too strong. As Dylan glanced at Layne she knew there would be no turning back, she would open a door into a darker reality, was she really ready?

She took a breath and looked down at her notebook paper, her hand slightly shook.

_I need your help. _

She folded it and passed it to Layne.

Layne only arched an eyebrow.

_With what? _

Dylan bit her lip for a second...she had one last chance.

She wrote down her answer.

Her heart beat faster and she looked at Massie, was she doing the right thing?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private Message  
****Josh Hotz **_to _**Alicia Rivera **

Please Alicia can we please talk.

**Josh Hotz: **I'm getting desperate Alicia.

**Josh Hotz: **I'm so sorry, I can explain the whole thing to you.

**Josh Hotz: **I don't expect you to forgive me or take me back, but at least let me explain.

**Josh Hotz: **Alicia, I've tried to give you space but I can't.

**Josh Hotz: **I know its not fair to you, and you don't deserve this but please Alicia, please reply.

**Josh Hotz: **I love you!

**Alicia Rivera: **Just stop. I can't do this with you right now. I appreciate the space, but don't you dare say that you love me. Josh right now, I hate that I love you. Give me time, give me space, give me what I need right now - you to leave me alone. I need time to get my thoughts sorted out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Private Message  
****Layne Abeley **to **Dylan Marvil **

So whats the plan, Red?

**End Chapter **

**A/N: **

**Read and Review Please **

**As always -This is un-betaed. **

**I'm so sorry about the delay in the update. I've been so busy lately, I apologize. Real Life is a bitch right now. Updates will be faster though. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Aerosmith Concert**

**Front Row**

**12:30 AM**

**Friday**

Claire Lyons stood in the crowd, her voice hoarse, her arms wrapped around herself, her hair blowing in the wind and her body jumping to Aerosmith's - Devil's Got a New Disguise. It was so easy to get lost in the music, her voice blended in with the others as they sang the chorus.

Derrick Harrington could only look at her in wonder, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her middle. He never thought that he'd ever look at Claire in the light he saw her in now. She was always the friend to his girlfriend but now he could see _her - _Claire. Had her appearance changed? Of course.

But she was still the same person, still sweet and kind. And those eyes, goddamn her eyes. He was thinking like a sap, no he was thinking like Fucking Cam. But at the moment he didn't care. He wasn't sure that he would allow himself a relationship with her.

He'd never been a masochist or a self sacrificer whatever.

But he was scared.

She was the first person to really make him _feel. _

The first to make him want something serious.

And the feeling was something he would have to think about.

Logic had never been his forte but for her, he would make it so.

She was important to him.

Logically they were seniors...graduating in a few months what kind of relationship would that be?

Could they do long distance?

Were his feelings strong enough to consider that?

Hell did he feel strong enough to lean away from his _game? _

Was she another toy?

His head swam with all of the questions, so full he hadn't even noticed the music changing, from something loud and upbeat to the more mellow side of Aerosmith, to the very final chords of _Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. _

Claire was leaning closer to him now, her eyes looking up at his, her blue sparkling with excitement.

He knew the answer.

_Yes. She was worth it. _

_But she would never be another toy to him. _

Without a second more of hesitation he wrapped his arounds around her waist and pulled her against him. His chin resting on the top of her head. It wasn't long before she was snuggled into his embrace. Her body humming with excitement.

_Kiss Your Past Goodbye _began to play in his head as the crowd roared to _Kings and Queens. _

**Gregory's Apartment**

**Kristen's Room **

**8:30 PM **

**Saturday **

Her pen tapped against her desk repeatedly, her foot tapping against the ground incessantly - she was almost surprised no one had complained yet from downstairs. Her eyes were fixed on the Calculus problems on her desk while her mind whirred elsewhere.

Fuck she didn't want to be doing this.

She wanted to be out with Dylan or someone that would have it.

What she craved right now, she needed the inspiration, the way her body seemed to loosen up with one smoke. Without a second thought she picked up her phone. She thumbs flying as she tapped across the surface.

The reply seemed to take forever, and the longer it took the more antsy she became, she was like a caged animal.

**From Dylan  
****To: Kristen**

**Wait...What?**

She felt her annoyance level spike.

**To: Dylan  
****From: Kristen**

**What do you mean, what? **

**From: Dylan  
****To: Kristen**

**STFU, sorry, I just find it a little unbelievable, but whatever, I'll be over there in a few and we'll come back to my place. **

**To: Dylan  
****From: Kristen**

**Kay**

She threw her phone onto her bed and began to get her stuff together. Pajamas, a pair of jeans and shirt for the next morning, her laptop and other books...after all she needed an excuse. And having to help Dylan with either homework or her college apps were as a good excuse as any.

Besides it was Saturday night, she should be allotted some sort of freedom.

She peaked her head out and saw the living room tv flashing. Her parents were awake, she crept in.

"Mom, Dad."

They looked at her, "Yes?"

"Dylan needs help with her college applications and some Calculus homework, she's offered to pick me up and take her to my house, she would rather not turn in her weekend work in late."

Her parents looked at the other, incredulous.

Her mother was the first to speak, "I thought you said Dylan wasn't taking Calculus at the start of the year."

Fuck.

"No no, she is, I meant that she's not in BC, she's in a AB which is the easier calc, they don't go into an in depth detail."

Her mother narrowed her eyes, "right. Well sure, go just this once."

With that she was excused, she scurried back to her room, her heart pounding with excitement. She grabbed her bag, was she ready to do this?

Yes.

She was about to live. With the three sharp knocks to their apartment door, she was out of her room and into the hallway. She didn't bother to say goodbye, or thank Dylan. No, her sole purpose was to get into the car and relax.

"Before you get any ideas Kristin, we are not hot boxing."

_Right. _

She'd wait for the next time.

"Dyl, did we just pass a hookah bar?"

She could literally feel the green eyes rolling, "No, you're not even eighteen."

"Right."

"I feel as if I've done a grave wrong having you try weed."

"Dyl, I'm just stressed and besides weed isn't even addictive."

Dylan looked at her concerned, "if you say so."

**Rivera Estate **

**Alicia's Room **

**12:34 AM **

**Saturday **

Alicia rolled her eyes as she looked at the computer screen, the messages were Massie were making her sick to her stomach, between the advice on what to do about Josh and how to get them on the level of Massie of Cam and the messages about Claire. It made her want to sign out of the ichat.

Before she had a chance the screen began to ring.

Video Chat.

She clicked on the accept icon and Massie's face popped up on the screen, "finally."

"Sorry, I was using the potty."

"Right, well, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What should I get Cam for our anniversary?"

And here we go.

"I don't know, isn't it like three months away from now?"

"Yes, but its never too early to plan ahead, right?"

"Right, I don't know, get him a new pair of cleats?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Gross, no. Is that what you get Josh?"

"Yes to be honest, we'll celebrate with small gifts and a quiet night in."

"I don't know, it sounds too cheesy, I'll get him wrapped in a big red bow, yeah?"

Oh Massie.

"That sounds good too, I guess."

Massie tilted her head, "Whats going on?"

Alice thought to herself for a moment, did she want to tell Massie her problems? She used to tell Massie everything there was to know about her and Josh, or her and her troubles but lately, she'd begun to pull away, she preferred to confide in Claire if anyone. Massie, with what Dylan had told her over those messages.

It made chills crawl up her spine.

Massie might have always been cunning and sneaky but she wouldn't do that to her own friends. What did Massie stand to gain?

She had more to lose than anything.

And she refused to believe that Massie would endanger a nearly ten year friendship.

She shook her head out of the thoughts and looked at Massie through the screen, seeing concern in the Amber eyes.

"I..its always Josh. I know that right now we're currently off, but we both walk this fine line. And those rumors that he's been cheating hurt, they fucking hurt especially cause I've seen him hang around other girls. But is it weird that I refuse to believe them? Fuck, I just hate how everything got so complicated."

_Because of you. _

She heard a vibration, Massie has a text.

"Can we talk later?" Massie asked her.

She nodded and clicked the sign out button. There were times in where Alicia wanted nothing more than to punch Massie's face. Slap her and put her to blame for what happened between her and Josh, blame her for causing this downfall. But she knew that in truth, she - herself played a huge part of it that night.

She - herself allowed Massie in that night with Josh. And something changed, Cam never found out of course, no need to drag him into the shambles but Massie changed, so did Josh.

You can never move forward if you keep the past close.

But she wouldn't let got of the past for she blamed it on her present and her future.

She looked at her phone...One missed call from Josh.

_Josh. _

**Briar Day **

**Lunch **

**12:38 PM**

**Monday **

"Okay Claire, spill whats going on between you and Derrick?"

Claire looked up from her spot underneath the tree, Todd standing over her casting a shadow over her. She patted the grass next to her and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't know.."

"Bullshit, Derrick is in the lunchroom staring out right now trying to figure out why you're not in there with the rest of the group."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"I don't know, maybe around the time that my voice got deeper."

Claire laughed and pinched his side, "shut up, if you must know I had a good time at the concert."

"Mhmm, keep going."

"And I don't know, it was nice, he was nice and.."

"And?" He implored.

"I feel as if I might develop real feelings for him but I feel as if I shouldn't."

"I don't know why you've had this sudden change, I miss your romanticism nature, if anything you should be jumping on that train, I know you - Claire maybe as well as you know yourself, you're just afraid to complicate things, hell I know you're afraid to end up like Josh and Alicia or Cam and Massie, because as well know, Cam and Mass.. are so not solid, and borderline dependent."

"I -"

"Lyons' trust me on this, this thing that you have with Derrick will work out. I know this because I know - hell I can see how much he likes you."

"But from what I've heard he loses interest quickly, and I do fall in too deep, he'll hurt me cause I'll be boring."

"Bullshit. Trust your gut on this, don't let fear rule you."

"And they said men were dense."

Todd grinned cheekily at her.

"Wait, Todd how do you know all of this."

He grimaced, "Lets just say there are things brother's should never have to hear about their sisters."

Claire laughed, and took Todd's hand as they stood up.

She winked at him, "Thank you."

.

.

.

**Facebook **

**Status Update:**

**Alicia Rivera: **Nothing like a night out with my Clique. Hahaha. My bad bitches. ;)

_23 Likes _

_Comments: _

**Claire Lyons: **Damn Straight, bad contest you in first place!

**Alicia Rivera: **Claire, you are too white, but I Love you!

**Claire Lyons: **Mhmm, whatever. I love you too.

**Kristen Gregory: **Hey hey, I was there too.

**Alicia Rivera: **We love you too.

**Massie Block: **Why wasn't I invited?

**Claire Lyons: **You were...you just said you were busy.

_And 53 other comments _

.

.

.

**Private Message: **

**Kristen Gregory **_**to **_**Dylan Marvil **

Hey, are we still on for next friday?

**Dylan Marvil: **Yeah, I'm talking to the dealer right now.

**Kristen Gregory: **You are awesome.

**Dylan Marvil: **Mhmm, but you gotta start paying your share for this, mmkay?

**Kristen Gregory: **Yeah, no problem. Thanks again.

.

.

.

**Private Message: **

**Josh Hotz **_**to **_**Alicia Rivera **

Can we please talk now?

**Alicia Rivera: **I doubt we're at that point anymore..I don't think we can fix this. Fuck just meet me to talk at Starbucks tomorrow at 3, I can't do this over facebook.

**Josh Hotz: **I'm sorry but please don't...I love you, Leesh.

**Alicia Rivera: **I think thats the problem Josh...we're too skewed in our views of love at this point, I doubt we truly love the other, we've changed Josh.

**Josh Hotz: **Don't say that, is there any way we can meet tonight?

**Alicia Rivera: **No.

.

.

.

**Derrick Harrington has gone from 'single' to 'in a relationship' **

_45 Likes_

_Comments: _

**Todd Lyons: **Who?

**Derrick Harrington: **Gtfo

**Cam Fisher: **No fucking way bro, who's rising up the challenge?

**Josh Hotz: **Congrats.

_16 Other Comments_

_._

_._

_._

**Private Message: **

**Massie Block **to **Alicia Rivera **

Why wasn't I invited?

**Alicia Rivera: **You were, you just choose to ignore any message that has Claire's name in it.

**Massie Block: **I do not, and I don't see why you invite her, who's side are you on?

**Alicia Rivera: **This isn't about choosing sides Massie, its me - genuinely enjoying Claire's company and friendship. You're either in or you're out, but I'm not picking who I like the most.

**Massie Block: **You know how I feel about Claire.

**Alicia Rivera: **Right, insecure. It sounds like a personal problem to me.

.

.

.

**Wall Post: **

**Massie Block **to **Claire Lyons**

Hey, I miss you, lets hang out soon.

.

.

.

**Claire Lyons has gone from 'single' to 'in a relationship with Derrick Harrington'**


	11. Chapter 11

**StarBucks **

**Couches **

**5:57 PM **

**Monday **

"So."

"Yep.."

It seemed like one syllable answers were on the menu for Massie's and Claire's long awaited reunion. Their meeting was awkward, it was forced. And it wasn't either of their faults, well perhaps it could be their faults. They were different people now, they weren't on the same ground, and both were equally weary of the other.

Claire uncertain of this new Massie..

Massie trying to see past her own issues.

"Hey Mass?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Wanna, I don't know get out of here, lets browse some shops."

A nod.

And so they left.

**Hotz's Estate**

**Basement**

**7:34 PM**

**Tuesday **

It was their weekly boy meeting, all the guys gathered at one of their houses, in either the basement, living room, one of their own rooms etc. It never mattered, just the fact that they were together and ready to gossip scratch that, bond over video games on their given night. Currently, everyone was in Josh's basement, spread out on either the leather couches, or on the floor.

"Can we stop talking about myself and Alicia, its between the both of us, so stop trying to put your input."

Silence.

Broken by another question, directed toward a certain blonde.

"So Derrick, how's Claire?"

Derrick wanted to inwardly cringe, everyone asked that, and at times he felt that the guys were worse instigaters than the girls. Always wanting to hear something, and wanting to target their questions to make him and a certain other fellow uncomfortable.

"She's doing great, after all we've only been dating for a week now?"

"So there's no trouble in Paradise?"

Derrick wanted to punch Hurley in his face, "Not yet, we're still in that weekly honeymoon phase."

"But in all honesty, she's great, she's nice, funny, I don't know I like Claire, I genuinely do."

The guys did a mock chorus of awh's.

With Dune's, "Our boy's settling down with a lady."

"How did you even manage to snag Lyons?" The question came from Plovert.

"With a little help from his friends." Came the tune of Todd Lyons.

Josh hollered, "Bout time you showed up Lyons."

He only raised his hands, "What can I say, I'm still dependent on Claire's driving and her schedule isn't exactly free."

He went around fist bumping everyone before he sat down next to Derrick.

"What was she doing tonight?"

"She's at dance like she usually is, told me to tell you, that you should call her tonight after this shindig is over, and please hangup before four in the morning this time. I don't think I can handle another sleepless night."

"Please, your room isn't even near hers."

"Doesn't mean I don't know whats going on." Sagely replied Todd, "On a brighter note, aside from that, what have I missed?"

Derricked waved his hand around, "This, they're up for gossiping like hens tonight."

Todd smirked, "Its only cause you're in the hot seat."

"That might have something to do with it."

"As long as you're happy."

Eyes narrowed at the pair, he had been watching their interaction, he didn't like the way that Derrick and Todd were close, if he was being completely honest with himself, he would say that he was slightly jealous, because once upon a time it had been him and Todd being close. But it wasn't once upon a time anymore, and he was happy with his girl.

He really was.

It was just hard sometimes to keep his head straight, the Lyons' arrival had thrown everyone for a loop, in particular his feelings. He loves Massie, no really he does. She might a bit forceful at times, but its part of her charm, is who she is. But then there was Claire, he knew from the moment he saw her again, she hadn't changed all that much, she was still in her pure essence still Claire.

And his heart might have skipped an extra beat.

Not that he would ever admit to it.

He loved Massie.

No, Really he did.

**Mall of Westchester **

**Dolce and Gabbana **

**4:35 PM**

**Wednesday **

If a random passerby were walking by and looked into the store, they would see two good friends, laughing and smiling, and the stranger would smile at the genuine scene. Thats a stranger's perspective, if one the kids from BriarDay were to walk by and see into the store, they would promptly snap a picture, post it on Instagram and talk to the world about the occurrence, or better yet, the person would drop all their shopping bags and figure out the change.

And this is why.

In the store window, were Massie Block and Claire Lyons, holding up tops in front of the other and laughing.

And really, anyone who was anybody in the school knew that Massie Block wasn't exactly on the best term with Claire Lyons. So why were they together?

Seemingly enjoying the other's company?

To many it would be a throwback moment of earlier times before Freshman year, of a time when the TPC were united, and Massie was slightly nicer. To others it would be the second reckoning, since everyone knew, Massie wasn't fond of Claire.

And many could guess why.

But who was the stranger to judge the turn in friendship occurring in the store, surely it was a sign of better times coming between the two of them.

.

.

.

"Alright Mass, the black or the pink?"

Massie bit her bottom lip, "If the pink comes in a lighter shade like a peachy or a salmon, I would say pink."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda leaning for the black, pair it up with a pair of white skinny jeggings, some black heels and a tan leather jacket?"

"That would be so cute."

Claire could only smile at Massie, she really had missed this. Their companionship, and for a second it was almost as if she had never left. They walked through the store, looking at various tops and handbags, accessories, the works.

"Claire, this question has been bothering me since you got back, where the hell did you pick up your style?"

Claire's eyes twinkled, "Well, for starters, lets be honest, it was you, and then when I moved, at the school that I went to, it was a prep school so we wore uniforms, but inbetween I met some friends and when dad's career finally took off, well the rest was history. I got a week long run down on the do's and the don'ts of fashion, and that was interesting."

Massie laughed, "Gawd, that sounds like something, I should have been there for."

"Well you know, I felt like Princess Diaries during that makeover."

They drifted off into a comfortable silence, navigating their way through the store. Claire felt her heart light, she was finally reconnecting with Massie and it felt so good, the tension was gone. Massie on her part, felt good too, she really had missed Claire and spending time with her made her realize a few things.

Some that she didn't quite want to confront yet.

She could move past whatever was holding her back. Because if she really looked at Claire, she would know that Claire had been her one true friend. And she wanted that again, someone that wouldn't judge her for her past deeds. Someone to open up to.

Claire was it.

And she would be it, if she (Massie) could get over whatever funk she was in.

.

.

.

**Facebook **

**Private Message: **

**Alicia Rivera **_**to **_**Massie Block **

Whats up between you and Claire?

**Massie Block: **What does that mean?

**Alicia Rivera: **Massie don't play the dumb blonde card, everyone knows you've been weird when it comes to Claire, why the sudden change?

**Massie Block: **I don't know what you're talking about, I'm reconnecting with an old friend.

**Alicia Rivera: **Fine, have it your way. But just know that if anything happens, and you have another change of heart, I will be on Claire's side.

**Massie Block: **What crawled up your ass and died? There will be no choosing sides, Claire and I are friends. Besides you should be on my side.

**Alicia Rivera: **See, there it is, that competitive streak. Just remember one thing, _guerra avisada no mata gente. _

**Massie Block: **What does that even mean?

**Alicia Rivera: **In Spanish, an announced war doesn't kill anybody, thats the literal meaning, what I'm saying, is that this is sort of cordial warning.

**Massie Block: **What happened to us?

**Alicia Rivera: **I honestly don't know..

.

.

.

**Status Update: **

**Derrick Harrington: **You know it sucks when _Claire Lyons _won't answer her phone, or your question.

_56 Likes _

_**Comments: **_

**Alicia Rivera: **Amen!

**Todd Lyons: **Preach it Derrick! Hahah, really though she never answers.

**Claire Lyons: **Really? You guys are blowing up my phone.. I'm sleepy. Its past my bedtime.

**Derrick Harrington: **Maybe if you answered my text message and my question..

**Claire Lyons: **I did answer your question! Of course I'll go to prom with you, and you know I hate texting.

**Derrick Harrington: **Well excuse me...

**Alicia Rivera: **Is this our first lover's spat?

**Kemp Hurley: **I'm grabbing my popcorn, _Claire Lyons _any chance you'll hook up with me after you and _Derrick Harrington _break up?

**Derrick Harrington: **Hey! Too far dude.

**Claire Lyons: **Derrick answers your phone, please? (:

**Derrick Harrington: **Yes milady

**Claire Lyons: **Thank you, milord.

**Alicia Rivera: **That was too cute. _56 People like this _

_**And 45 other Comments **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**Private Message: **

**Josh Hotz **_**to **_**Alicia Rivera **

So we never met up at starbucks..

**Alicia Rivera: **Who's fault was that?

**Josh Hotz: **Leesh, I'm sorry but it can't end like this.

**Alicia Rivera: **Stop delaying the inevitable, lets get proper closure and move on with our lives.

**Josh Hotz: **Stop saying those things!

**Alicia Rivera: **Someone has to be the bigger person, Josh I'm exhausted.

**Josh Hotz: **Alicia!

.

.

.

**Private Message: **

**Alicia Rivera **_**to **_**Claire Lyons **

I know its late, but can I please come over?

**Claire Lyons: **I'll pull out John Tucker Must Die and some Mean Girls.

.

.

.

**New York City **

**Tribeca **

**5:45 PM **

**Friday **

"Alright Marvil, what do I have to gain?"

"World wide recognition?"

"Nope, try again, I don't care too much for popularity."

"The feeling of bringing down Massie Block and Alicia Rivera?"

"That tugs a string in my heart, I mean it would be long overdue justice, since lets face it, she's always been a bitch."

Dylan cringed at the word. Layne could only cock an eyebrow, "is that hesitation I sense?"

When Dylan didn't answer, Layne took the power shot, "Wow, even when you're trying to take down your own leader, you're too self conscious, guess its true that they say, subordinates aren't meant to be leaders, they only follow orders and get stepped on, and take the fall. Pity."

Hook.

"I thought you would have had more fire than that Red."

Line.

She continued, "Guess not."

And..

"Don't take my hesitation for weakness, I want to know your motives."

Sinker.

"Well Red, lets say that you can either take my help now, or not get it at all, I won't have you questioning my integrity."

"What do you want Layne?"

"Really Red, well, lets just say I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do, you'll surely be the first to know."

Layne smirked at Dylan, "Now, back to the point, what do you want to know."

"Everything."

"Thats pretty broad don't you think? Do you want me to start with the Fourth of July and the threesome, or at Massie's pregnancy scare?"

Dylan's wide eyes told her the whole story.

She didn't know a thing.

What a beautiful kept secret.

"How do you know?"

"Darling, I have eyes everywhere, _slow layne _was never as slow as she seemed."

"But the bigger picture here, is how could you have not known about this? aren't you all supposed to tell the other everything?"

"You..You're hiding something too Layne, I can tell."

"You're faster than you look, Red, I am but then again all good business deals don't reveal everything, you'll know in due time what I'm holding to myself. The question right now is, do you want my help?"

It was a deal with the Devil.

Dylan knew she was playing with actual fire, she was dangerously close to getting burned. Did she really want this?

Was she ready to play the game that Massie had played so well, staying at the top with gossip and true rumors?

"Think about it Red," with those parting words, Layne left Dylan standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You could finally be the _alpha _you always dreamed about." Layne's voice echoed as did her cackles. She was mocking her.

And that set a fire through her veins.

Her green eyes burned, _that _was the reason why she was stepping into the lion's den. She began to walk the opposite direction towards her car.

She knew her decision. And it would cement her status.

.

.

.

**Facebook: **

**Alicia Rivera has gone from 'in a relationship with Josh Hotz' to **_**single. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Lyon's Estate**

**Claire's Room **

**11:45 PM**

**Saturday **

Claire Lyons laid on her bed, toes up in the air, head hanging off her bed, Todd Lyons beside her, in a similar position.

Small kept secret.

Todd Lyons had weekly pedicure's with this sister. He was a well kept man afterall. And it wasn't like the painted them, no more like got them shined, you know? It was a good thing to have attractive toes, especially when wearing sandals.

"So, you and Massie?"

Claire twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, "You make it sound like we're dating, but I think we're forming a tentative friendship."

"But you thought you two were cool before?"

"I mean yea, but its obvious that there's tension there, and I"m not quite sure why, so I'm just gonna see how things go."

"Yeah thats a good plan, you remember Layne, right?"

At that Claire perked up, and flipped herself over so that she was laying on her stomach, her blue eyes peering down at Todd.

"Of course, I've been dying to talk to her, but I don't know if she's avoiding me, or what. But she's changed, appearance wise, I'm not sure about her personality..."

Todd could only roll his eyes and smile, Claire's endearing quirky trait, girl loved to ramble.

"Claire!"

"...But perhaps her and I could still be friends, did you say something?"

"Yes, finally, we met up at the soccer fields a couple of weeks ago."

He saw her blue eyes widen in curiosity, "Oh?"

He gulped a little bit, he had to come clean, "She met up with me a couple of weeks ago, and it was shady."

Claire's eyebrow rose, "Shady?" She echoed.

"She's not Layne anymore, and I swear, she's up to something, cause you know, you caused quite the stir and the whole Massie conflict, and I swear she was digging for information."

There was a silence, as Claire tried to abosrb the information.

"So, what are you saying?" Her words were quiet and muted.

"To completely watch your back, and you know Westchester - no one is what they seem."

"To not trust her."

"Exactly."

Claire spoke after a minute, "So why did you meet up with her?"

The top of Todd's ears began to burn, "Well.."

"You thought she was attractive!"

"I'm only a guy okay."

Claire sat up, forcing Todd to do the same, they sat cross legged, "Okay, so thanks for the warning, I will be sure to keep an eye for that.."

He nodded, "That is all I ask, you don't need to be caught in the middle of drama."

"And I'll make sure that you don't think with your other head."

"So we got the other's back?" Todd asked.

Claire only stuck out her pinky, "Always."

**Starbucks**

**Secluded table by the window**

**11:50 AM**

**Sunday**

"Thanks for meeting with me."

"Josh, I didn't have much of a choice, we need to clear the air."

"Alicia, I know we can work this out."

Alicia could only look down at the drink that was in between her hands, her heart ached, her head hurt, her world was slowly falling apart, and she wasn't trying to put it together, but trying to sort some order.

"But there's no working this out, we can't."

Josh went to hold her hand for her to retract sharply, "Don't." The word was weak.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to explain to me how everything got so fucked up."

He chucked darkly, "You really want to go back to how this mess started."

His eyes were dark, his expression crazy, Alicia knew she was in dangerous waters, they were digging too far back. Back to her mistake, and she closed her eyes, her eyes suddenly watery, she knew what he was thinking.

"We were on a break." She whispered.

"It's no excuse and you know it."

"I fucking loved you."

"Did you reall not think I wouldn't have found about you and Kemp Hurley?"

She reeled back, "You're going to bring that up? We were on a fucking break, I was emotionally drained, I was fucking broken, the guy whom I was madly in love with broke up with me so that he could _'see other people_', Massie dragged me to that party and I drank a bit, we never slept together Joshua, we made out."

His eyes widened for only a moment, his brain struggling to wrap around the new information, he had been so sure that they had slept together..Massie had said, she had evidence. No.

"Why so surprised Josh, did you ever doubt my feelings?"

Her voice was cold, "Did you ever doubt my fidelity?"

She didn't let him get a word in edgewise, they were past the point of soft talking, they were officially hashing, and she was reveling in it.

"But do you want to really relive where the situation got so fucked up? The Fourth of July Josh, we were fucking hammered, we had just agreed to work shit out remember?" Her eyes were glassy.

"And for some reason, the idea was so appealing, I can't remember why, but we all agreed to it, me, you, _Massie_, And then right after things changed. No wait, not right after, weeks after."

She said it almost to herself, "It was almost as if you had lived something that you could never get again with me..like you had fallen in lust..."

She trailed off then, her eyes boring into his, seeking for a truth, or for a solid denial, how she would love if she were wrong. If that hadn't been their true turning point.

"I love you."

And that was it.

She knew.

Her world felt as if it were spinning, and her stomach churned violently. She wanted to scream, to hit him, to kill _her, _but what could she do? But looking at his face, he still hadn't connected the dots, and with that resolution, she would see him squirm, and she would see the guilt flash across his face.

"How long?" The words were bitterly cold.

"I-I..You-I"

She sneered and mocked him, "I-I? Cat fucking got your tongue?"

"I was drunk..." He was nervous.

"How long?"

"Months."

Her eyes were cold, and he was pinned to his spot, "Goodbye Josh, I hope you've had your fun with the whore."

Her never turned back, not even as his chair fell back from the sheer force of his getting up, not even as he shouted her name, she never stopped - not even as he tried to chase after her, she never looked up - not even as he banged on her dark tinted windows.

She almost ran him over, until he jumped out of the way.

She wasn't sad, anger fueled her veins, she wasn't going through self pity - no, she had bigger things to think about, she was mad at herself, at Josh, at Massie, at everyone, she hated her ignorance, but there was a cure for all of that. She smirked to herself.

She'd been docile for long enough.

She was a woman scorned.

**Abeley Estate**

**The Basement**

**2:45 PM**

**Sunday**

Legs were thrown over the love chair as one Joshua Hotz sat on the floor.

"Unexpected house call, how classy of your Mr. Hotz."

"Cut the bullshit."

"Well then, someone's rather snappy today, lets talk about what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Information..."

Her eyes brightened, "Ah, fantastic Mr. Hotz, but lets see it might cost you."

He sighed, he was tired and heart broken, he knew things with Alicia were irreparable at this point, and he knew especially that it was all his fault, he should have been stronger, but right now he sought the truth.

"I'll do anything, but just please.."

"The amazing Josh Hotz, humbling asking me a nobody for help, an exciting little plot twist. Well lets hear it?"

She was strangely complacent and it set him on edge, "I want you information on what happened between Alicia and Kemp Hurley."

She whistled low, her mind already connecting the dots, Alicia finally told him the truth so it was up to her to confirm it, how interesting. She loved it, taking down Massie Block and getting the first scoop, ah, she relished in it in.

"I wonder what makes you come to me, I thought you knew the story, since Massie did tell you did she not?"

"Showed you pictures and everything, right Hotz?" She smiled like a cheshire cat, she knew all about those pictures, she'd taken them herself, and of exchanged the pictures to Massie Block for a bit of information, but of course what Massie didn't know were all the copies that she had given her weren't all real, there was one copy that she had saved for herself, and for certain red-head..oops.

In case of emergency. Massie would have to understand.

Blackmail is gold.

"Were they real?"

"Of course they were..." She let herself trail off. "But they weren't of Alicia."

"What are you saying?"

She grinned, and shook her head, "Nope, first things first, what are you going to do for me?"

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room **

**5:30 PM**

**Sunday **

She saw the blue line, her Mac was uploading the USB onto her hard drive, her heart beat in anticipation. She hadn't touched the USB since Layne had given it to her, instead the USB had stayed on top of her beside table for days just waiting to be touched, and finally she had - had enough.

She was going to see what Layne Abeley knew about Massie Block.

She nearly giggled as her everything loaded, and she began clicking. A lot were notes and conclusions, but she would pay mind to that later.

Right now what she wanted to see where the pictures.

And they were many, indeed. Her green eyes widened as she click on the file labeled, _Massie_, yes..that was what she needed.

She laughed in glee.

She had Massie now, every hidden secret, was now before her eyes. And she smirked as she saw what she had truly been searching for.

Fourth of July. She wouldn't scar Alicia for this, but it painted such a broader picture. Showing these would take down Alicia, Josh and Massie, and while Josh and Massie deserved to be taken down, Alicia didn't, no matter if they had issues.

Alicia had paid her dues.

But Massie was a different story.

She laughed, she had Massie now.

Chris Polvert and Massie Block. Interesting indeed.

.

.

.

**Text Message **

**Alicia Rivera to Massie Block **

_We need to talk. _

.

.

.

**End Chapter **

**Read and Review! I love your opinions. **

**So, What do you think? **

**Things are heating up quite fast. **

**Anyway, I put up pictures of the characters on my profile, and now there will be a rough timeline of when I will be updating, and I will try to stick to it. **


End file.
